The Forgotten One
by KamilJeane
Summary: Haunted by a past she can't fully remember, Jamie hopes to put the pieces together in order to break free of the secret she's been keeping for years. After relocating many times, she finds herself in Santa Carla where she befriends a young woman who may be able to finally help her break free of her own personal torment, and maybe even uncover the truth about her past.


**AN:**It's been a very long time since I posted my first story, "Free As A Bird" and I thank everyone that took the time to check it out! I'm finally starting my second story and am more excited to write this one. My last story was pretty much planned completely before I even wrote it but this time around I'm writing as I go so if anyone has any opinions or ideas I am very happy to hear them! (I do have the main idea of the story though haha) Like my last story, I apologize if the first chapter is a bit slow but I promise it will get better. Happy reading!

**Chapter 1: Another Start**

She slipped, but quickly caught her footing. Her breathing was heavy as she knocked branches away with her forearms as she ran. The forest was thick and dark covered by the blanket of night. She could feel them getting closer but refused to stop.

"You can't run forever." A man's voice called calmly, mocking her attempt at escape.

She continued, looking for any glimpse of a place to hide. "Keep going." She told herself, tears running down her face.

She didn't know whether to feel relieved or nervous when the footsteps behind her became faint. She came upon a large tree and crouched down behind it, hoping to spot her followers before they could spot her.

A hand landed on her shoulder. "Miss?" She never heard him behind her.

* * *

"Miss?" The man said. "We're here."

Jamie opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. The large bus was relatively empty; with the few passengers it held slowly making their way off. The old man quickly removed his hand from her shoulder once he realized she was awake.

"I'm sorry to disturb you miss," he continued. "But we're here."

"Thank you." She sat up. "I must have fallen asleep."

She felt like she'd had that same dream a thousand times. It was almost like a memory to her. Always running from a faceless monster, only to wake up before she was captured.

She stepped off the bus into the cool midnight air. The other passengers were gathering their things before slowly going their separate ways.

"Was this all you had?" The bus driver held out a small duffel bag after unloading all of the luggage from the storage compartment.

"Yeah," She threw the bag over her shoulder. "This and the brown trunk."

He rolled the large trunk over to her before closing the compartment doors.

"I hope you have some place to stay, miss." He said as he made his way back to the bus doors. "This is one weird town."

"Thanks." She said before turning to walk away.

She was very much aware of how "weird" the town was. A fellow traveller had mentioned it to her on another late night bus trip only months before.

_"You want a place where you won't stand out?" He took a drag of his cigarette. "Santa Carla."_

_"Santa Carla?" She tried to keep her voice down for the other sleeping passengers. _

_"Oh yeah." He said, sweeping his shaggy hair from his eyes. "Bunch of misfits mostly. And it's California so the weather's great. You could surf all day if you wanted to."_

_"I'm more of a night person." She fidgeted in her seat._

_"Even better." He smiled._

* * *

She walked slowly through the crowded boardwalk, dragging the trunk behind her.

"Shit, he was right." She said to herself in amazement. She had never seen such a diverse place and wondered if this would really be a good place to settle.

She made her way to a small bar. 'Carl's Tavern' decorated the windows.

She walked inside, careful not to knock into anyone with her luggage.

She made it up to the bar and placed her duffel bag on top of the brown trunk next to her.

"Hey!" An energetic young man approached her from behind the bar, his hair dyed so many colors it was difficult to recognize each one. "What can I get for you?"

"Hi," She was taken aback by his high energy. "I was hoping to see Carl."

"You're not Jamie are you?" He said, cracking open a beer and sliding it to a patron. Jamie decided he must be a regular.

"Um, yeah." She was surprised. "I'm Jamie."

"Awesome, he was expecting you." He said. "I'll go get him, you want anything while you wait?"

"Oh, no thanks." She replied.

She looked at the crowd around her. "This won't be so bad." She thought to herself.

It was only a few minutes before the young bartender returned with an older man. Jamie guessed he was in his late 60's, but didn't appear to let time affect the strength of his features. He appeared tough at first glance, but the laugh-lines on the corners of his eyes told Jamie that he must have a softer side.

"You Jamie?" The old man said, wiping a glass with an old rag.

"Yes sir." She replied.

He stretched his hand out across the bar to her. "Please, call me Carl, that colorful head of hair over there is my son Ben."

"It's nice to meet you Carl." She smiled shaking his hand.

"I have to say," Carl began. "You look a little younger than I was expecting."

She laughed. "I get that all the time."

"Well in any case," Carl continued. "We only spoke briefly over the phone. What kind of position were you looking for?"

"Anything really. I have tons of bartending experience though."

"Tons? You don't look old enough to drink." He smiled.

"Well I could make you something." She quickly suggested. "May I?" She motioned toward the bar.

"By all means."

She quickly went to work grabbing a glass along with various ingredients from the bar, very much aware that Carl was watching her closely. A few moments and a quick stir later, she handed the glass to him.

"Well?" She asked anxiously.

He slowly took a sip. A small smile spread across his lips.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that's an old-fashioned greyhound."

"It is sir."

"Boy, I haven't had one of those since the late 60's!"

"Well there's plenty more where that came from," she exclaimed. "Believe me!"

"Well lucky for you and this drink," He began. "I need the extra help. My boy's going on a trip with some friends soon and I seem to lose bartenders by the week."

"Thank you sir," Jamie began. "Really, I can't tell you how much this means to me."

"Keep calling me 'sir' and you'll be added to my list of former employees." Carl joked. "I'll have you start Saturday night."

"Saturday's perfect." Jamie smiled. She could tell Carl was a strong man, hardened from his age and life experience. But there was warmth to him that reminded her of her own father.

"Now I know you mentioned needing a place to stay as well." he said as he removed empty glasses from the bar. "If you're interested," he continued. "A friend of mine said you're welcome to a rental apartment he has."

"That would be great." She exclaimed.

"Now it's nothing special," he warned her. "It's just a small basement apartment, there's only one small window and he says the warm water doesn't always work but I figured it's something to get you started."

"No that sounds perfect, I'm definitely interested." She said relieved at being able to find a place so easily.

"Well if you want we can try to get you in there tonight." he began wiping the counter with a rag.

"I would love that."

"Let me give him a call and see what we can do."

"Ok," She replied. "And I want to thank you. I really appreciate you helping me."

"You can thank me by being a good worker," he began as he headed towards the phone at the other end of the bar. "Seems like I go through 10 bartenders a week."

A few moments later Carl returned with a small piece of paper in his hand.

"Here," he began scribbling on the paper. "This is the address of the apartment; it's not too far from here."

"Thanks." Jamie looked it over.

"You can get the keys from Max; he's the one who owns the building." He walked around to where Jamie stood. "Let me walk you out."

Jamie collected her belongings and followed Carl to the door.

"That's a nice trunk there," he began. "How old is that thing?"

"Pretty old."

"You ever think of selling it?"

"Oh no, not really."

"Well you can find Max at the video store right here on the boardwalk." Carl held the door open. "He's already expecting you."

"Great." Jamie began. "And again, thank you for everything."

"We'll see you Saturday then."

"See you." She smiled and began her journey back down the boardwalk.

**A/N **Sorry it's so short! I was anxious to get the first chapter out so I can start writing the others!


End file.
